


Book Cover: Everyone's Got Something

by ShadyQuiet



Series: Covers/Artwork Collection [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Childhood possessions, M/M, No toys, Or security owls..., Teasing, just my emotional sanity., owls or pillows were harmed during the making of this prompt/fill/cover..., security blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyQuiet/pseuds/ShadyQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly little drawing/cover for another brilliant prompt/fill over at Consulting Writers that I found particularly emotive.<br/>Couldn't help but share :3<br/>Basic prompt:<br/>Q has a security blanket/possession from childhood. He gets ridiculed for it in MI6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Cover: Everyone's Got Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen (ConsultingWriters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Security Blanket](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28803) by Jen (Consulting Writers). 



> So… Over on consulting writers, Jen did this: http://consultingwriters.tumblr.com/post/63290857677/this-is-kinda-personal-to-me-but-i-was-wondering
> 
> And of course it was beautiful and broke me a little because I am a COMPLETE sap when it comes to soft inanimate objects of great personal meaning that become subject to damage or ridicule… it’s a little soul destroying…because of course I am a complete wimp about those sort of things xP
> 
> So here’s a book cover, featuring chibi!Q and a rather not-very-well-done owl cushion ‘:D and of course hinting at the dangers of messing with the Quartermaster.
> 
> I’ve pen-named the cover ‘Everyone’s Got Something’ because that line was very fitting, and my favourite line was too long! ;3

[](http://imgur.com/YeU6qLt)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again (and as always) a big THANK YOU shout out to the Consulting Writers duo who spend such lovely amounts of time writing such delectable things that tend to inspire and cultivate delight. x3 You rule!
> 
> For anyone who wants the link to ALL the consulting Writers tumblr prompts and fills:  
> http://consultingwriters.tumblr.com/  
> Please go and enjoy!
> 
> (For anyone who wants the link to this pic in tumblr: http://shadyquiet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
